Can't let you Go
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec camina bajo las lluvias en las calles de Nueva York pero sólo puede pensar en una cosa: Magnus. Post Ciudad de Almas Perdidas, prev Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Regalo para mi Grupo Malec :D Gracias!


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, la idea del fiction es M-Í-A.**_

_**N/A: En camino a mis primeros 50 fics, estoy tan absurdamente orgullosa de conocerlos a todos y todas :3 mil gracias por todo. Esta es una pequeña viñeta que escribí hace unos meses pero que no me había decidido a publicar. Está ubicada al final de COLS y antes del primer capítulo COHF. Exactamente la noche anterior a ese capitulo.  
**_

_**Advertencia: Posibles Spoilers. Si es que aún no han leído COLS o COHF.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A mi Cintaku, quien, como yo, coincide en que el Alec que amamos se perdió un poco en COHF. Espero te guste mi amada, decidí publicarlo por ti. **_

_**Recomendación musical y titulo del fic, inspirados en la canción de Adam, Can't let you go. Le haré un monumento a este hombre por inspirarme tanto, en serio. **_

_**...**_

Guess it was not meant to be  
It's not as bad as it seems  
It only burns when I breathe  
You saw the way that I fell  
But I'm better off by myself  
That's the tale I like to tell

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye  
Everything in me wants you back in my life  
Can't let you go _

_Can't let you go  
_

_**Can't let you go, Adam Lambert **_

...

Es de noche.

Voy caminando entre una marea de gente, sin ver nada a mí alrededor. Soy insensible a su presencia en la misma medida en que yo soy invisible a ellos. Siento, con relativa vaguedad, algunos golpes en mis hombros y mis oídos alcanzan a registrar alguna que otra maldición.

No me importa.

Hace días que nada me importa lo suficiente. No hay miedo, no hay culpa, no hay felicidad, no hay nada; solo vacío. Un vacío negro, frío y aplastante que empuja mi alma hacia el olvido. Mis sentidos que siempre han sido alertas, se ralentizan mientras a mi alrededor todo comienza a verse gris de nuevo y siento lejano, como el extraño golpeteo de un ave en cautiverio, como mi corazón sigue latiendo con dificultad contra mi pecho.

Va a llover.

Es Nueva York, así que el olor a lluvia se mezcla con el asfalto y la comida rápida. El sonido lejano de los truenos, se pierde con los constantes bocinazos de cientos de automóviles que inundan las calles más que el agua de la lluvia. Eso es algo que echaré de menos cuando nos vayamos a Idris: El bullicio de la ciudad. El ser invisible en un mundo rodeado de gente insensible.

También sé que le echaré de menos a él. Nueva York y sus calles, las luces, el brillo y los colores; aquí todo me hace pensar en él, en Magnus.

Mañana es su cumpleaños. No sé por qué he de pensar en eso, quizás Jace tiene razón y soy idiota. Pero el constante recuerdo de su piel brillante vuelve a mí una y otra vez cuando camino por estas calles, el brillo que siempre lo envuelve; parece pertenecer a la ciudad... como el mismo Magnus.

No puedo dejarlo ir.

No puedo olvidarle. Sé que me dije que podría, que me dije que me obligaría a mí mismo a seguir adelante... pero no puedo. Sé también que lo amo demasiado como para eso. No puedo seguir mintiéndome. Jamás podré olvidarlo.

Lo extraño... eso es lo único que realmente he podido sentir. Que le echo de menos.

Y mañana es cumpleaños.

...Ni siquiera sé realmente cuantos va a cumplir.

Me detengo en una tienda de víveres. Isabelle ha cocinado hoy y Jace me ha lanzado un S.O.S en lo que supo que estaba en la calle dando "solo una vuelta"

Es mentira. Nunca doy "solo una vuelta", nunca hago nada solo por hacerlo.

Hoy he caminado hasta Brooklyn y he estado una hora viendo desde una calle de distancia hacia el loft de Magnus. Gracias a mi Marca de visión, he podido divisar claramente a Presidente saliendo por la ventana.

Le extraño, eso es todo. ¿No hay nada de malo en admitirlo, verdad? No hay nada de malo en admitir que no he podido dormir porque veo su rostro una y otra vez en mis sueños. No hay nada de malo en admitir que no he podido dormir, que sus recuerdos me persiguen a diario. Que no como porque extrañamente y no se porque, toda la comida me recuerda a él.

...Creo que me hace pensar en su manera de hacerla parecer mágicamente y en lo maravilloso que me parecía el destello de magia en sus manos cuando lo hacía.

Ojalá pudiera no pensar en ello, ojalá pudiera eliminar todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos.

Ojalá pudiera mantenerme firme en mi decisión de seguir adelante sin él. Aunque en el fondo, sé que puedo. Lo he hecho todo este tiempo ¿no?

Miento cuando digo que no he podido sentir. Estos días he estado torturándome con la culpa. Me he estado torturando pensando en que pude haber hecho y que no. He estado regodeándome en la brillantes de mi fracaso al tratar de hacer que Magnus devolviera alguna de mis llamadas o mensajes. He pensado que debería darme por vencido y es entonces cuando vuelvo a extrañarlo y un nuevo mensaje de: "Magnus, perdóname por favor", vuelve a salir de mi teléfono al suyo y me hace mirar seguido la pantalla vacía con un nudo en la garganta de ansiedad.

Aunque sé que no me responderá. Nunca lo hace.

Compro algunos víveres instantáneos. Sopa, carne, leche y cereales. Lo suficiente para que Jace y yo sobrevivamos la noche sin tocar la comida de Izzy. Desde que Max no está... las cosas se han salido un poco de control.

Entonces, allí en aquel lugar tan mundano, tan frío y mojado de lluvia, allí en la calle, entre la gente, el sucio y el ruido; me llega un recuerdo. Me golpea, fuerte, me ahoga en el medio del pecho.

Es él, es Magnus. Estamos bajo la ducha y me está sonriendo. Todo su rostro me sonríe cuando me toma entre sus brazos y el vapor de agua caliente nos rodea a ambos como celando al mundo de nosotros.

_Me gusta como hueles... - le digo en un susurro y él me sonríe más antes de besarme con entusiasmo. _

_Es sándalo. _

Y entonces lo reconozco. Es eso. Es ese olor lo que ha despertado mis recuerdos. Allí justo frente a mis ojos hay una tienda extraña donde se amontonan cantidad de estatuas, piedras preciosas y libros de lo oculto. Los mundanos son tan raros...

Aun pese a mi cautela y sentido común, me detengo frente a la tienda. No soy yo, es el olor a sándalo lo que me atrae al lugar.

Frente a mí hay un estante de inciensos donde una varilla de sándalo humea suavemente, alzando pequeños hilos en espiral. Sonrío con melancolía al tiempo que la lluvia se desata sobre Nueva York, cayendo fría y sin misericordia sobre todos.

Y es ahí, cuando los recuerdos que me han dado caza día y noche por fin me alcanzan y derrumban. Quiero caer, quiero dejarme vencer. Quiero doblarme a causa del dolor que llevo dentro. Duele, duele tanto que mis piernas pierden todas sus fuerzas y golpeo el suelo con mis rodillas.

Quiero volver y gritarle que no es justo lo que me ha hecho. Que él es tan culpable como yo. Quiero gritarle que lo amo, que podemos seguir luchando. Que lo quiero a mi lado.

Que necesito que me perdone, que para mi no ha sido fácil estar sin él. Que lo amo como nunca amaré a nadie. Que mi único pecado es amarlo demasiado y el no poder aceptar que tarde o temprano le perderé en donde no podemos ir juntos.

Que solo quería conocerle y tocar algo más de su alma. Que Camille solo había abierto un poco de esa puerta que él había cerrado para mi, que solo estaba desesperado por poder tenerle un poco más. Quiero decirle que es su culpa, por no advertirme que el peso de su inmortalidad caería sobre los dos. Que es eso lo que me está matando, que para nosotros no hay un "hasta que la muerte nos separe"... pero que aun así...

Que aun así... a pesar de todo...

Aun así no puedo dejarle ir.

La lluvia moja todo lo que llevo encima, la bolsa de víveres y mi ropa escurren agua a borbotones. Siento las gotas rodar por mi cabello y mi rostro. Y llego a un punto en que no me importa si las que siento en mi boca son de lágrimas o de lluvia.

Quiero ponerme en pie, quiero seguir. Sé que él lo hará, que ya lo ha hecho.

Agotado, dejo que la lluvia termine de lavar todo lo que he sacado de mi antes de levantarme del suelo y seguir al Instituto.

Pero puedo sentir como tras mis pasos lentos sigue persiguiéndome su olor a sándalo y sus recuerdos, impidiéndome olvidarle y superarle.

Impidiéndome dejarle ir.

* * *

_**N/A: Oh por Raziel... bueno. No lo sé. Cuando escribí originalmente esto entre las páginas de mi libreta personal, admití para mí misma que realmente no estaba pensando solamente en Alec y Magnus; así que cuando decidí transcribirlo, tuve que modificar algunas cosas y darle más de ellos y menos de mí. **_

_**No estoy segura de que ha resultado, sinceramente. Pero espero les haya gustado aunque el estilo de narración no sea mi usual.**_

_**Esto también es un regalo, o parte de un regalo que estoy haciendo a los 300 miembros de mi GrupoMalec en Facebook. Gracia por todos corazones, son especiales. **_

_**Haré un fic por cada 100 miembros que tenemos, y ya subí dos. ^^ la semana que viene, subo el tercer y último regalo. **_

_**^^ me despido agradeciendo de ante mano su lectura y paciencia en la espera de todas mis otras actualizaciones (cof cof, Deuda de vida, cof cof, IDF) Son unos ángeles. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


End file.
